Talk:Rainbow Dash (Rocket To Insanity)
hmm, this reminds of the controversy over the murderer in Full Metal Jacket - namely, can we call someone who is EXTREMELY unstable a villain if they perform such actions in moments of extreme grief? I mean both Rainbow Dash in this story and the recruit in Full Metal Jacket were pushed to the extremes and snapped.. after the deed was done both showed horror at what they did.. they seem more victims than aggressors Inferno Pendragon 16:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) This has been a topic of discussion for a long time, and for some reason always reminds me of Frankenstein (the novel, not the movie). The monster is a murderer, but can you blame him for wanting to be loved? Not really. I think this is a similar case: if the grief has become too much, and the "villain" shows remorse immediately afterwards, I wouldn't count him/her as a villain. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Frankenstein (in my view) is only valid because media warped his character and made him more.. monstrous.. over the years: this article plus the recruit in Full Metal Jacket, to me anyway, are examples of heroes who have been broken rather than corrupted.. broken characters are not antagonists and thus not really villains Inferno Pendragon 17:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) She's Not A Villain.. Rainbow Dash in this story is not a villain, she's mentally disturbed and scared - she lashes out in temporary insanity, feels deep remorse over what happened and in at least one sequel it turns out she didn't kill Pinkie (rather badly injured her) and redeemed herself after everyone learnt how much she suffered.. I think she should be deleted BloodPony (talk) 19:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The sequel you're speaking of isn't official. Moleman 9000'' 20:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC)'' maybe not but in the official story she's still insane and does not mean to kill Pinkie, she is driven insane much like the recruit in Full Metal Jacket.. thus shouldn't be considered a monster like the Rainbow Factory version of herself (who WAS a villain, no question) BloodPony (talk) 20:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Actselly, she is. there is actselly a series of other sequils that say otherwise. http://www.fimfiction.net/story/17482/Rocket-To-Insanity-%3A-Fall-Of-The-Apple-Family http://www.fimfiction.net/story/19964/Rocket-To-Insanity-%3A-Dawn-Of-A-Dying-Pegasus http://www.fimfiction.net/story/21739/Rocket-To-Insanity-%3A-Twilight's-Passage she may not seem so evil in the original and the alternate ending, but she is in THESE sequils. Those sequels are not official either though, as Reson said to me when I gave an example of a "good" ending - if we are strictly following the original meme-status story then she is not a villain so much as a victim BloodPony (talk) 20:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) still, sequils are sequils. if the Rocket to insanity Rainbow Dash is evil in those, then there for, she's evil. Mental illness and a few bad dreams will not protact her from being the villain that she is. you are being very foolish - one of you complains to me that the "good ending" is not official and thus holds no weight but the "bad endings" are somehow exempt? that sounds like you simply saying you'll decide what is and is not canon in regards to "Noteable Fan-Fiction" BloodPony (talk) 20:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) There are such things as "Remorseful villains", and yet they are still considered evil. Are you saying if a villain feels remorse, they should not be in villains wiki or be a villain at all? Darth Vader betrayed the Emperor, but he's still a villain. Anti Heroes sometimes do good, but are considerablely evil in some cases. so there for, Rocket to Insanity Rainbow Dash is evil! I refuse to "debate" with you on this any longer as all you are capable of doing is yell "omg, she is evil!" rather than try and listen to what someone else has to say on the matter - I'm not about to be dragged into a flamewar with you over the "omg evil!1!" status of a magical pegasus BloodPony (talk) 20:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I posted an apologie on your talkpage. though i doubt the admins will actselly remove Rocket to Insanity Rainbow Dash just because ONE user said she's not evil. If you two don't stop flamewaring over this I may delete the article just to stop the drama it is causing - you both need to learn to accept that your opinions differ: good and evil are subjective, you think one character is "evil" and another will think they are "good" or a "victim" - just deal with this and move on.. (for the record I think she's a victim as well, she's NOT evil) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) we're sorry. can the page still stay because they page talks about the evilside of Rainbow Dash? i mean, i get whay the other guy was saying, but your right, good and evil is subjective. ok, i'll let this slide, i was only preventing a page getting unfairly deleted.